Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phones and VoIP service providers provide consumers the flexibility to take their phone service with them and use it on any provider's broadband network. This flexibility causes problems when the consumer requires emergency services, e.g. 911. As the consumer's location is unknown, the emergency services are often delayed. Death may result from the lack of location information and the related delays.